professor layton and the myteryious boy
by ablleohs
Summary: this story's been re opened
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow viewers I just came up with a new story if you like drama you'll love this!

Chapter 1: Saint Myster in ruins

It was a normal day at the Layton residents Flora was cooking as usual Luke was studying puzzles and layton was preparing for his next class lesson. "Flora do I have to eat your disgusting food? " Yes Luke I worked very hard on this and you will eat it. "Come on kid Luke it's not proper to make a lady angry Klaus said. "Well I don't want to eat her food. Well I don't care Klaus said. Boys boys don't you ever stop fighting Katia said. We don't always fight Klaus fumed. Then Remi came into the room. Flora the professor wants to see you Remi said gently.

Oh Flora theres a letter for you Layton said. Dear, Flora. "You may not know me but I'm your brother". "It would be nice to see you again after all these years". Meet me at Saint Myster I'll explain every thing. Flora stood there dumb founded shaking he letter tightly. " I can't believe I have a brother is it possible? I don't know but something suspicious tells me this isn't a normal meeting. Quickly Layton dashed into the living room and said, "Remi, Luke, Klaus, Katia were going on a trip so get packed". Everyone got packed and dashed out the door into the layton mobile and drove off. In the country side... "Is this possible Hershel, I mean wouldn't we have known that flora had a brother this is some sort of trick Remi said. I don't know Remi but I do know this if Flora i deed has a brother then how does he know were she lives. In the back Flora and Klaus Katia and Luke were talking. "Is this some sort of trick" Katia said. "Na it's probably just some guy who's I love with Flora" Klaus teased. "Well I say it's great opportunity For flora to have a brother" Luke said cheer fully. "Well I guess this would be a great to have a brother" Flora said quietly.

As the Layton mobile came to a halt What Layton,Remi, Flora, Luke, Klaus and Katia saw made there jaws drop. What they saw was horrible more horrible than anything they ever saw Saint Myster was in ruins. "What happened here professor it's as if some body dropped a nuclear bomb and blew it up" Luke said. "Yes this is very puzzling and I have a feeling that Flora's brother did this" layton said. Flora collapsed on the ground tears coming out of her eyes. "Why would he do this why? Why!" flora screamed. "I don't know my dear but this is very troubling" Layton said trying to comfort the poor girl. Professor look it's a letter Luke screamed. Layton dashed over to the letter and started to read it. Dear Professor, "As you may know you have found Saint Myster in ruins. " Here's a puzzle to see if your the real professor. There are 3 latters Each latter has ruble on it which one is it? The 1st one has a lot of ruble on it The 2nd on as a little ruble on The 3rd one has know ruble witch on is it. End of chapter 1 Can you guess witch latter is the right one Please email me so you don't give out the answer R And R


	2. Chapter 2

So every one I'm giving up on Alex the brother of flora that okay with you? Any ways hears the next chapter!

Chapter 2 : Jake

As Layton and his gang climbed down the latter they saw tiny lights all over the place. "What do you suppose all this is professor Luke said. "I don't know my boy this all very puzzling layton said. "We must all be careful" Layton said. As the trio walked down the path they saw a door and opened it. " Welcome layton a voice said. In the room stood a chair with person in it. "Who are you?and what did you do to this place" flora yelled. As the chair circled around in it sat a boy with black glasses and a black coat stared at flora. "Welcome flora, it's nice to see you again" the boy said. "Whats your name"? flora demanded. "My name is Jake, Jake Reinhold". "But as you know mom and dad never told you about me because they were scared of me Jake said his voice rising a bit. "I didn't send you down here to have a family talk, I sent you here to show you something.

Jake clicked a button and to layton's horror he saw all the residents of Saint Myster all on walls. "What have you done Jake" layton said. What you see my friends are all of my trophies Jake said darkly. "But why would this Jake, Why"? Flora said. "I'm afraid I can't say but this end of the line" Jake said with a wicked smile. Suddenly a giant knife knife headed right for Katia. "NO" Klaus screamed as he jumped in front of the giant knife taking the blow for Katia. "Eh Stupid boy" Jake said as he walked out of the room into an escape pod. "NOOOOOOOOO"! katia screamed as she fell to the ground. "Katia... do not cry... I just couldn't let you die"... "No don't say that you'll be fine katia said tears coming out of her eyes. In a flick of an eye Klaus died. Every body put there heads down to mourn Klaus. In the escape pod. "Squall prepare my arrival we have some talking to do. "yes my master, and shall I have sin go and kill Remi. " No not yet but prepare Sound wave for battle. OK this might have not been my best chapter could you tell me if you liked it. Oh and crazy purple dancing freak did I fix the Grammar mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow viewers in this chapter you will meet a demon king.

Chapter 3 : The demon king

As Jake's escape pod landed firmly on the ground of his base there were people greeting him. "Master Jake we presume your trip went well" a purple face man said. "Yes Yes it went fine now just get me inside" Jake ordered. After getting settled in Jake held a very important meeting. "good day gentlemen, today we talk about our next move" Jake said. " I say we attack layton's wife now" Cui said. " Cui you may be an elite but no I'm assigning it to Dabura" Jake said Firmly. "But sir I can do this I can trust me" Cui said. "Dabura execute him now" Jake said. " No lord Jake I beg of you please don't" Cui cried. Dubura sat up opened his mouth and a giant flame came out. "EVIL FLAME"! Dabura said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Cui said as he desecrated. "Very good Dabura, very good I must say you have improved" Jake said darkly. "It was nothing to my full power" Dabura said laughing. "Can we move on now" Jake said. "As you all know tonight we will kill Remi and make layton come to us" Jake said loudly. "The two people who will carry out this assignment are Sound wave, and Dabura." Jake said. " Sound wave you will kidnap katia and Dabura you will kill remi. "When do we attack Lord Jake" Dubura said. "Right now get going" Jake yelled.

Mean while... "I can 't believe this your brother killed Klaus how could he Katia cried. " "I'm so sorry but there was no way we could stop him" Flora said. Kids Remi yelled down stairs. "Yes all 3 kids" said. "We got you tickets for a movie want to go remi said. "sure" they all yelled. ( OK all you Remi fans Remi will die and... well lets just say there going to be a war.) As dubura saw all the kids walked out he saw Katia. "Hmm, This will be hard" Dubura said to sound wave.

"No this won't I will get katia Before you kill Remi" Sound wave said coldly. "Very well see you later" Dabura said "Oh Hershel this Is so great it's just you me This will be great" Remi said. Suddenly she heard a rustle. "Just one minute Hershel Remi said. As she went outside she saw before he eyes a pink skin man. Hello my dear time for you to die!. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Remi screamed. Layton jumped off the sofa to find Remi completely dead. "Remi Remi are you ok Hershel said. It was obvious she was dead. NOOOOOOOOO! herashal screamed.

Mean while... It already happened Katia was kidnaped by Sound wave and luke and flora knew she could be dead. Ok this was suspesful I mean maby but still R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait time for the next chapter ( disclaimer I don't own any thing)

Chapter 4: Laytons revenge.

As Flora and Luke ran home they saw dozens of police cars. "What happened here flora" Luke said worried. "I don't know"Flora said. When they got inside they saw a crying Layton holding Remi In his arms. " Remi... Remi..." layton said while crying. "I don't know what happened,Me and remi were going to watch a movie then I herd a scream" Layton said. "Pull it together man" one of Inspector Clemly said. Barton?, Were there any marks on her" Clemly said. "No sir she doesn't seem to have any marks on her" Baron said. Suddenly Layton saw a note on in her hand.

Dear layton,

As you may know I have killed your beloved wife, But there is more to come. The person you've met tonight was my right hand man Demon king Dabura. I have kidnapped Katia so that you may come after me. Will you? Or will you not?. My base is under ground, bring Flora and Luke.

Professor are we going after Jake? Luke asked. "Yes my boy we are get ready"layton said. As Luke, flora,and layton got into the layton mobile Luke asked flora a question. "Why is your brother doing this, I mean what have we done to him"? Luke asked. "I don't know but when I see him I'll make sure he tells us" Flora said. As the layton mobile came to a halt layton saw some a blue caped man. "The master awaits you" layton Dabura said. As layton and his gang walked in they saw a boy sitting down. "Welcome layton how are you doing please sit down" Jake said. "JAKE YOU KILLED MY WIFE AND I'm GOING TO KILL YOU"!. Layton dashed at Jake having a sword in his hand. Dubura jumped in and punched layton in the gut. "HAAAAAAAA"! Layton cried.

"You should have known better to charge at Jake like that" Dabura said. "Layton that was a bad thing you did I think you should see this" Jake said darkly. Suddenly a door opened there was katia chained up on a wall. " Katia" Layton screamed. "Yes layton as you see I will give Katia back on one condition Jake said. "And what kind of condition" layton said. "That you let me spend a day with flora" Jake said. "Not on your life Jake never" Layton screamed. " I accept the Condition Flora said. Very well Layton heres Katia Jake said.

Ok this was not my best chapter but still tell me what you think R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my fellow viewers I'm going to try to finish this story by 2 months anyways I'll try to make the spelling better any way lets begin!

Chapter 5: The escape part 1

"I won't let you take flora Jake never"! Layton yelled loudly. " You don't have much of a choice Layton I've got five bombs in Bill Hawks House, and I'm sure you wouldn't want something to happen to him" Jake said calmly. "Professor I'll go with Jake you don't have to worry about me" Flora said boldly. "Are you sure my dear" Layton asked. "Yes professor I'll be fine, you take Katia home and take care of her" Flora said. "Very well Flora but Jake if you do anything to her I'll hunt you down" Layton said. "I promise I won't do anything to her it'll just be like a sleepover. As flora walked over to Jake Dabura grabbed her by the arm and walked her to the car. As Jake got into the car sitting by flora he said, "We'll have so much fun flora" Jake said kindly as the car drove down the street. As flora got out of the car she saw many men stand outside with different skin colors. As flora was escorted to her room she heard the door behind her lock. "What a pretty room it's almost like the Reinhold manors rooms" Flora said enthused at the idea she was in something so pretty she didn't even remember she was just kidnapped.

The next day... Flora woke up when she heard a knock on the door. After she got dressed she answered it. "Hello miss Flora master Jake would like you to join him for breakfast" the little man said. Very well what's your name? Flora asked. "Tarble miss now the master doesn't like to wait" Tarble said warmly. As flora walked what she thought was endless she saw a door. And after opening it she saw Jake, Dabura, sound wave, and another man who had green skin and looked like an alien and had a Chinese symbol that meant "Demon King".

"Welcome flora I would love for you to dine with me" Jake said kindly. Flora didn't really want to dine with Jake but she was so hungry. As a proper lady would do she sat down on the chair and put a napkin on her legs and began eating until she was done. 2 day later … "That's it I've got escape but how" flora said. She had to think how she was going to escape and how she would do it. A minit later she heard a knock on the door. Miss flora I'll help you get out of here Tarble said. Mean while... "What do you mean Tarble is helping Flora escape Jake yelled. "Piccolo I want you to kill tarble for me can you do that for me jake said firmly. " Yes master jake i'll be happy to kill him for you" Piccolo said. As flora and tarble were running Demon king piccolo appered. " Piccolo What do you want with us" Tarble yelled. "I'm here to kill you prepare to die"! Piccolo said. Dunn Dunn Dunn What will happen to flora and tarble will Tarble die will flora escape all will be reveled in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fellow viewers It's time to know what happens to Tarble and will Flora escape

Chapter 6: the escape part 2

Tarble stood there trembling in fear and knowing he may die as well. "Well well we've got a traitor I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" piccolo said. "I won't let you kill flora Piccolo, I know that you were going to kill her" Tarble said. "So I guess you heard master Jake talk about our little plan, well I guess I'll have to kill you both" piccolo said. "Flora theres a door that leads out of here I'll hold him off for you go now tarble yelled. "But Tarble what about you" flora said. "Forget about me flora just get out of here" Tarble said. As flora ran down the large hall way tarble looked at piccolo and said "Lets fight!". As tarble charged at piccolo he found that he was behind him. Punching tarble massively blood came out of his mouth.

Then piccolo did the unbearable he put his hand threw his chest. "I...Failed..." that all tarble said before he fell to the ground. Mean while... Flora had finally found the door and opened it. To her shock she wasn't on land she was on a large boat. "I have to jump I have to" flora said. As flora jumped in she felt the moter suck her in, she used all her strength to climb on a wood crate and passed out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED"? Jake pounded his table hardly. "I'm sorry master Jake I was trying to fight The traitor piccolo said. "WELL YOU BETTER NOT FAILE ME AGAIN UNDERSTOOD? Jake yelled loudly. " Yes master never again piccolo said. ( I give credit for dragons are friends for Sasha, Nina, and sin) as Jake picked up the phone he called squall. "Squall yes this is Jake I need to you to activate the bomb in the prime ministers office got it bye. Mean while at the prime minsters office. As Bill hawks got into his seat he found a package and said to Mr hawks. BOOOM a massive explosion blew up Bill hawks and the whole building with him. Mean while.. Flora awoke in a white room seeing a sacred professor looking at flora. "Flora are you ok what did they do to you. "Were am I" flora asked. A fisher men saw you floating on a crate then he rushed you to the hostiple. "And also Bill hawks Office was destroyed today" Luke said. Flora new that this was the beginning of a massive war. This is one of my shortest chapter any ways I got to got R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fellow viewers this chapter that I'm about to write is about jakes past.

Chapter 7: Jake's past part 1

"AHHH"! lady violet cried out in pain. "Hold on Miss the baby's coming" Ingrid said. 10 seconds later the baby known as Jake Reinhold was born. But when Jake was born he had a birth mark on his head not a normal one a sinister one a glowing eye. 4 years lady violet gave birth to flora all the reinholds loved her. Nobody loved Jake except this one resident at saint Myster her name was Emily. Emily was a very beautiful she had green eyes, blond hair, and a white gown. "Good morning Jake hows your day been?" Emily asked nicely. "Not so good Emily. Father has scolded me for talking to robots" Jake said. "You know Emily I've been meaning to ask you would you like go on a date tonight?" " I would love to when shall we meet?" Emily asked. "7:00 clock sharp" Jake said. " I'll get ready then" Emily said. Jake dashed home, got into his closet, and picked out a tucksedo.

Then, at 7:00 pm Jake was waiting in a tree house he had built all by himself. When the door knocked, Jake flew off the sofa and opened the door. " You look splendid tonight Emily" Jake said. Emily blushed at that comment and said, "you look handsome yourself Jake" Emily said. As Emily sat down, she saw Jake was bringing out a box. Jake keeled on the the floor and opened the box and there was a diamond ring. "Emily, I love you with all my heart, I would like to live with you for the rest of my life" Jake said. "Will you marry me?".

"Of course I will, but don't know how your father will react" Emily said. " "I will go talk to him" Jake said.

At the Reinhold manner...

There stood Jake father angry at him for marrying a robot. "Jake this is the last straw I'm afraid I'm going to have to shut her down:" Augustus said. Augusta took a controller and pushed a button and Emily fell to the floor. "EMILY!" Jake yelled as he ran to her side. Tears streaming down his eyes The birth mark on his head glowed brighter than ever. "I'LL KILL YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" Jake yelled. Jake charged at Augusta punching him in the gut Blood squirted out of Augusta's mouth. Not knowing what he had done he lifted Emily up ran out the front door. Jake ran and ran down the streets of Saint myster and threw the sewers. Finally Jake had found a door to hide in. To his surprise he was in Saint mysters super computer. Quickly Jake hooked up Emily to the super computer desperately trying to get her to wake but it didn't work Emily was completely shut down. "Emily I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I could have saved you. That day something in Jake snapped not for the good but for the bad. Years later he hired a army and killed Augustus Reinhold. Even today Emily is in a vault trying to be awakened by Jake

ok this was a sd chapter I totaly cried during this chapter Well this is how jake turned how jake turned evil if you want to know what emily looks like here my Da account .com/#/d37ycic


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my fellow viewers I will be posting this story this story on my DA account heirs the next chapter

Chapter 8: General blue

It had been 2 weeks since Jake had kidnapped flora and killed Tarble, Flora was very worried worried that Jake could attack any day now. "Flora would you like some tea dear?" Professor Layton said. "No professor not write now but thanks for asking" Flora said. Katia was not waking up it had been 2 strait weeks since her eyes were opened. "Oh katia what did Jake do to you" Flora said. What Flora did not know is that katia had lost her soul to Jake so that Jake could revive Emily.

Mean while...

" Welcome General Blue I have longed to meet you Jake said. "The honor is all mine Master Jake, what is your bidding" general blue asked. "I want you and your men to go blow up a passenger liner the RMS Lusitania is that too hard Blue" Jake said. "Not at all I'll blow that ship up to oblivion" Blue said. "Very well then get moving" Jake said. Blue hurried out the door down the steps into a room a room with huge submarine. "Blue were to solider 1 said. "Take her down were going to blow up the Lusitania Blue said.

On board the Lusitania...

"Captain Howell there an incoming sub" Murdoch said. FULL TO STARBOARD Murdoch said. It was too late though the ship had already been hit with a torpedo and started to sink. Faster and faster the great liner was sinking you could here screams on the decks. "HAAAAAA what a beautiful sound I love the sound of terror Blue screamed in excitement. "Contact Master Jake tell him that RMS Lusitania has just sank" blue said. "Master Jake an incoming message"Dabura said. "Put it on" Jake said. "Mater Jake I want to tell you great new that the Lusitania has just sunk" Blue said. "Very good blue very good your reputation succeeds you" Jake said. "Does that mean I can join your army" Blue said in excitement. "Yes I think you can" Jake said. "Thank you so much sir I will never let you down" Blue said. "Very well come back to base" Jake said.

Authors note.. Well It looks like we have a new foe for professor layton and his gang the terrifying Genarel Blue! see ya next time


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my fellow viewers I've made up my mind Nina and Sasha will be in my story now I don't own any of dragons are friends characters disclaimer

Chapter 9: The kidnapping

It was one of those average days at the layton house layton was making tea until he got a call from Don polo. "Layton this is horrible they took they took her"don polo yelled. "What Paul now just calm down and explain what has just happened" layton said cooly. "They kidnapped Nina layton I think it one of these jake goons" don polo yelled. "Weres sasha Paul were is she" layton said. "Shes getting packed up and she's going to attack jake" Polo said. "You tell her paul not to strike yet were on our way" layton said. "Luke flora come down here please" layton yelled. "Yes professor" luke and flora chimed in. "Nina has been kidnapped by jake" layton said "What my cousin nina no this can't be why did he kidnapped her" flora yelled. " I don't have all those answers yet mabey when we get to paul's place there will be some clues" layton yelled.

Mean while...

"You big meany my daddy's gona come and kick you but" Nina screamed. "I don't think thats going to happen nina you know why I'm going to kill you" Jake said coldly. "Excuse me Nina i've got some matters to attend to" jake said. Jake walked out of the prison cell down a hall way and to a door. Opening the door was a glass tube containing a girl inside it it was emily. "Oh emily you will shall be reborn once again after I get 2 mor souls to feed you" Jake said. "I will never forget that day you were first built and how you made my life happier" jake said. "But then my father shut you down, I will get my revenge emily I vow" jake said a single tear came from his eyes.

Writer block I couldn't think of any thin else but who would like to be my beta reader i'll let you do any improvement if you want you can add stuff to my story any one can be my beta reader


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my fellow viewers it's time for another fantastic chapter be warned someone is going to die in this chapter disclaimer I don't own Nina or Sasha that is dragonsarefriends1 character.

Chapter 10: the death of Nina

As the layton mobile was flying threw the thick fog that was covering the sky layton spotted a nearby vessel moving threw the water. "Paul I think we might have just found Jake's HQ" layton said. "OK layton were going to have to breach their difference I'm going in" don polo said. "Master Jake two incoming planes are about fire at us do we have pramision to fire" one of jakes soldiers said. "Yes you have my pramision now fire and don't let any of them on board"Jake said. Missiles started firing from the huge cannons making it very hard for don polo to fly. "Curse those bloody missiles I'm going to do this the old fashion way" Polo said. Soon don polo fired a gigantic spike ball on a chain that destroyed the turrets. "Master Jake we've lost port side cannons what do we do now" another solider asked. "Let them board I'll handle them myself" Jake said. Soon the main hanger opens letting layton fly in. "Flora Luke you stay here and keep a look out if we don't get back here in time get out of here" layton said as he jumped out of the car and chased after polo and Sasha. Soon they came to haul when they saw Jake holding Nina at gun point. "Jake give my daughter" Sasha yelled. "I'm afraid I can't do that you see if you come any closer I'll kill her" Jake said with an evil smirk. "Fine Sasha I'll make a deal if you can beat me in a sword I'll give you back your daughter if you lose I will kill her" Jake said. "Fine I'm up to your challenge" Sasha said.

Soon Jake pulled out a sword and disappear only to be behind Sasha. Jake slashed Sasha only for Sasha to fall. "Is that all you've got if so I'm very disappointed" Jake said. Then polo made a grave mistake boom that's all it needed Nina fell to the ground blood squirting in the process. "HAAAAAAAAAA you fool you should know never to attack the enemy knowing full well that I've got your daughter at gun point you have just killed your daughter" Jake said laughing. "Nina... Nina..." polo said as he walked over to his dead daughter. "I'LL GET YOU YOU HERE ME I'LL KILL YOU"! don polo screamed in anger. Don polo lifted up Sasha's sword and started swinging it at Jake. Jake dodged every last bit of polo's attack. Huffing and huffing polo could no longer try to hit Jake it was hopeless. But polo needed to get Sasha out of there so layton picked up the dead body of Nina and polo picked up a very hurt Sasha. Running and running both polo and layton got into the layton mobile and flew off into the air.

As Jake entered the room were Emily stood he gave Emily the soul she needed to be awake. soon Emily opened and stared at Jake.

The end of chapter 9 man I just had a ton of ideas and remember to R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my fellow viewers so sorry for the long wait I really am I've had so much work to do I couldn't get to this now I may not be able to finish this story because I'm losing ideas and it's not very good so anyway this chapter will be very interesting.

Chapter 11 : Not planned out well

"Emily it's been so long please come to me" Jake said as held out his arms. "Jake is that you"? Emily said. "Yes my love it's me come over to me" Jake said. Emily jumped off the table and ran into jakes arm oil tears streaming down her delicate face. "It's unbearable without you Emily I promise we'll have our revenge on the flora Reinhold very soon." Jake said. "What do you mean we'll have our revenge Jake what revenge"? Emily said. "Surly you must know after what they did to you my father shut you down and broke us apart don't you want to have revenge"? Jake said. "No Jake I don't believe in revenge why would do you say such a thing" Emily said as she broke the embrace. "They hurt us Emily don't you understand the reinholds are horrid people they destroyed every thing we had I won't allow it I won't. Jake said his voicing rising. "Jake your starting to scare me". Emily said. "There is nothing to fear Emily" Jake said. " The world will be ours to control we can destroy all of the people who mistreated us you and me can become king and queen of earth" Jake said while screaming. "My god Jake you've gone mad I can't be part of this I'm sorry". Emily said as she ran off. "EMILY WAIT!" Jake yelled.

Running down the large corridors of Jake's vessel Emily managed to find a place she could hide in for a while . "Piccolo, Dabura, sound wave I want you to find Emily for me alive in one piece got it"? Jake said. "Yes sir" both piccolo, sound wave, and dabura said. Emily knew that she needed to find a way out of this ship her only hope was to jump out into the water. "get her Dabura said as he sprinted across the room. Running faster and faster she found a the door that she needed to get her out of there. "There no way out little lady I suggest you come over here before I have to get serious" dabura said. Before dabura could grab Emily Emily opened the door and fell into the frigged waters. Painting and painting Emily tried with all her force not to get sucked into the great propellers of jakes ship. But that was not the least of her problems a huge wave was coming her way. Just as she saw once light she was now inside the great wave floating. "You fools how dare you have her escape I should have the 3 of you executed immediately but I'm felling generous so I'll let you live for now but if you at all mess up again I swear I'll kill you". Jake said. "Lando make a call to star wolf tell them I have a mission few them" Jake said. Yes master Jake I've already informed them" Lando said with a smirk on his face. "Will I have my revenge on Hershel layton" lando said. "Yes you will my friend yes you will".

OK this was officially my worst chapter yet excuse me for the gramer mistakes I promise this story will get better. I may not be able to finishing story oh and can you guys call me James Mcloud that's my nick name


	12. Chapter 12

From behind the counter Leon, the day time manager, a tall ebony skinned man asks, "And how are my favorite newly-weds today?" Without saying a word, Samantha Greenly's smile says that she is as happy as she has ever been in her life. After two weeks in the tropics, her lean muscular body is beginning to finally show signs of turning a golden bronze. Her naturally dish water blond hair, curling naturally around her face and down her back is already a shade lighter than when she first arrived on the island. The green two piece bikini, a present only this morning from her husband, accents what is already a lovely sight. "We are absolutely fantastic mate," Josh Greenly says. Unlike his wife he is neither small or petite, but rather a giant of man. Fifteen years in the shipyards busting freight had filled out is already stout frame. "We leave in the morning, any suggestions for what we should do for our last night on the island?" Suppressing a smile, Leon has no doubts how he would spend this evening and every one after if he were in the man's shoe, says, "Have you ever been Crabbing? As the sun sets, go down to beach, the crabs will walk right into your arms. You 'll have a meal fit for a king and you'll have the whole beach to yourselves."

As the sun began to dip behind the palm trees, Josh and Samantha, stroll down the beach, a large picnic basket in Josh's large hand, to see if they can catch any of the crabs Leon, the funny man at the front desk of the hotel, told them about. Samantha loves the feel of the warm sand on her bare feet and the ocean's breeze on her face. She enjoyes the feel of Josh's strong calloused hand in hers as they walk in silence. She feals so happy to be in this beautiful place with the man she loves. Its already over, she sighes as she realizes that tomorrow they will have to return to England with its cold rain and bitter winds. She to her job as a kindergarden teacher, Josh to the docks. Without thinking she runs the fingers of her freehand across her tight belly, dreaming of the day when she will feel the first stirrings of new life. Josh, not a man ever accused of being a romantic, smiles like the cat that just eaten the canary. He knows that he married up when Samantha had agreed to marry him. That they had even met is a minor miracle. He will be forever grateful that his sister's car broke down, requiring him to pick up his niece, Megan, from school that day. Walking down this little stretch of paradise, he feals like he was the equal to any of the blimmey Royals. He and Samantha watched the Royal wedding in his, uhh their flat not three weeks ago. When his mates at the docks handed him the envelope containing the plane tickets and reservations he could hardly believe his luck, first in getting the girl of this dreams to accept his proposal, and then a dream honey moon, life is truly looking up for old Josh Greenly.

The calm of the moment is broken as he feals Samantha's hand clamp down hard on his. Josh fears that she had been bitten by a snake or perhaps stepped on a scorpion when the blood curdling scream escapes from her lips. As his eyes wander to the water's edge he sees the cause for his wife's scream. Laying in the water is body of a young girl, no more than thirteen, laying face down in the water and bobbing like a cork. No way she was alive, he thinks as he lets go of Samantha's hand and races toward the water's edge. As he reaches the body he feals his evening meal rise in his throat as he sees that the crabs they had come to catch are enjoying an evening snack.

Josh scarcely has time to think before the spear pierces his chest, stopping his heart. As he sinks to his knees his final thoughts are that he is going to miss growing old with his beloved Samanth. As Sam is sinking to his knees Samatha stares in awe at the three foot spear protruding from her own chest. It takes but a few seconds for her to fall to sand beside her husband. Just before the darkness overcomes her, she is able to reach out and grab his hand.

Having secured their large rubber boat to a piece of drift wood, the two men, straight out of the depths of hell approached the beach, the larger of the two, his skin the color of a new born pig, looks like satan reborn. From the top of his head, two conical horns protrude, flanked on each side by ears the size and shape of a large bat's wings. On his broad muscular back, a quiver of spears, the siblings of the ones that only moments before snuffed out the lives of the Greenly's glishen in the setting sun's rays. His companion, whose head looks more like that of an insect's than a man's, rubbes his hand across his pale green forehead. From his mantis like head two antenas dance lazily in the ocean's breeze "You didn't have to kill them, they would have ran to get help and we could have grabbed her body and been gone before anyone was the wiser", Piccolo says, as he reaches down and grabbes one of the crabs and stuffes it into his mouth. Pausing only to remove a stray crab's leg from the corner of his mouth, he lookes at the handy work of his companion. "How sweet, she is holding his hand. We need to get them into the boat and clean the area." He says as he catches a another crab as it trys to quickly scurry toward the safety of the ocean.

A few minutes later, standing hand in hand, Josh and Samantha Greenly, watched as the large pink man retrieves his spears from their bodies. Without thinking, each clutch their chests as the spears are withdrawn from their bodies and returned to the quiver on the pink man's back. Turning to their guide, a man as old as the sands of beach, Josh askes, "Where is the girl? Why isn't she going with us? She died too didn't she?" Like a parent explaining why the wind moves the trees to a young child, their guide smiles kindly and says, No, she is only a machine." Reaching out, he takes their hands in his. To their suprise, a door with a brillant yellow glow opens on the beach, "There are a lot of people through that door that are very excited to see you, we best be going." The old man says as he leds his charges toward the door. Like Lot's wife, Samantha can't resist the temptation to she look back and see is to become of her body. She smiles as she saw the green man gently lay her body in the rubber raft. A deep frown crosses her face as the man who stole her life with less thought than she had once taken to crushing a bug, throws the body of her husband into the raft like a sack of garbage. Seeing the look of concern on her face, the ancient man, whisperes in her ear, "Don't worry lassy, after we have a little reuinion we'll be paying our friends a visit. By the time were done with them, they'll wish they had never set foot on this island."

Not an overly emotional man, Piccolo finds that he is saddened as he looks at the bodies of the man and woman in the bottom of the raft. Their faces, even in death seem at peace. What would their futures have held for them? A small house filled with the sound of children's laughter, a lifetime of joy and happiness? The man's hand are scared and caloused. He has obviously worked for a living. Such a waste, an utter and complete waste.

A warrior by trade, he has taken his fair share of lives. He cannot recall that he has ever killed a man or woman when they offered no threat to him. As the raft bounces hard into a small swell he is momentarily knocked of balance and thrown into the bottom of the boat. As he rights himself, his hand brushes against the still warm body of the woman. He recoils as he feels a cold draft move over his arm. He almost gives way to his fears and askes if someone is there, but at the sight of the freighter, still a couple of miles off, he groans as he knows what awaits them when they face their Master.

They have failed of course, not only did they fail to retrieve the girl in more or less the same shape she was in when she fell off the boat the previous evening, but they are returning with two dead bodies that he is quite certain someone is going to miss. Damn the fool, why did he have to shoot them, of course he knows the answer to his own question. The fool enjoys killing like most men enjoy a good meal. He hopes that he will be given a chance to explain what happened before their punishment is delivered. He hopes that he will be allowed to punish his partner.

From his pearch on the deck of the freighter he watches with great interest as the rubber raft approaches. Raising the bicoculars to his eyes, he is filled with a rage that causes his blood to boil as he sees the cargo that is the bottom of the raft. Somebody is going to pay dearly for failing him. He already knows who is responsible. Through the binoculars he can see that one of the rafts occupants is clearly distressed, the other smiles as though he hasn't a concern in the world. As wicked smile crossed his face as he realizes that he will finally have the chance to rid himself of the demon in the raft. The demon should pray to whatever God he believes in that his end will be as swift and painless as his latest victims.

As the demons head clears the last rung of the rope ladder he is accending, Jake, dressed in black from head to toe, in a voice as sweet as syrup, asks, "Who is responsible for the trash that is in my raft?" His feet firmly planted on the deck of the ship, Debura, who for the first time is concerned that he may not receive a bonus for his days work says, "Master, we had just arrived when those two showed up," with a sweep of his arm he points to the bodies slung over the shoulders of Piccalo, who has just made his way on board. "The man was about to touch her body, he would have known what she is, I had no choice but to kill him." Looking into his master eyes, he see that he is not convinced. His voice elevated, he continues, "She was screaming like a child, another minute or two and we would have had the whole island on top of us. I did the only thing I could, my Lord." One look at the master's face tell him that his as not made his case, overcome by fear he falls silent, his eyes fixed to a spot just infront of his feet. "Knell before me Debura." On trembling legs, eyes still fixed the deck he knells. "Piccalo, do you have any thing to add to his story. I trust your judgement. I would like to hear what you have to say about what happened on the island." As their eyes lock, Piccalo knows that he holds the life of the knelling man in his hand. As he prepares to speak, he sees them, standing on the deck, hand in hand looking very much alive, yet he knows they are dead. Their eyes lock on his, without a single word passing between them, he knows that if he doesn't get them justice he will see them for the rest of his life, an ordeal is unprepared to endure. "He killed them for the joy of doing so, Master. If we had waited a few moments, they would have returned to their hotel and asked for assistance. We would have retrived Emily's body and completed our mission. I believe he should pay for his crimes." Debura, still on his knees lockes eyes with Piccalo, in his heart he knows that he is dead man. "I agree Piccolo, I agree," Jake says. In a motion as swift as lightening, he raises his arm. Debura, is lifted from his knees and carried to the edge of the freighter. He screams as he is slowly lowered to the mass of angry flesh feeding in the ships garbage. As his feet at lowered into the water, the first of several dorshal fins appear over the surface. Debura screams as his leg is caught in the jaws of the first shark. As he is lowered an few iches at a time, his screams increase is in pitch. Finally he falls silent as Jake drops his arm to his side and says, "I think its time for a bite to eat, would you care to join me Piccolo?"

authors note

My fellow veiwers I have decided to stay awhile and finish this story. After this story is finsished I will be leaving for a good while. I have cleaned up my writing with my right hand man who is anoyonmas. Well hope to here from you soon :D


End file.
